Mensaje en una botella
by Manosfrias
Summary: Existen barreras infranqueables o que al menos así lo parecen, pero con algo de ingenio y esperanza se puede arrojar una botella al mar [Escrito para el torneo: "Escribe a partir de una premisa", del foro Proyecto 1-8.]


Este fic se enmarca dentro del torneo "Escribe a partir de una premisa" del foro Proyecto 1-8, y su premisa era _"Tras sus aventuras, habiendo derrotado a todos sus enemigos y de vuelta al Mundo Digital, los digimons deciden tener una festividad propia basada en las que han conocido a través de su tiempo con humanos."_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

El viento seco levantó una polvareda que la obligó a cerrar los ojos y a esforzarse por no ser movida por este. Por la posición del sol podía determinar que estaba sobrada de tiempo, cosa acorde con su personalidad tranquila.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se reunían, por lo que le tomó por sorpresa encontrarse con Lopmon. El mundo era un sitio enorme y lleno de cosas, rebosante por el insólito cambio, como habían mencionado sus tamers hacía tanto, y vivir en el océano no ayudaba en absoluto.

Las pequeñas casas que se distinguían desde la cima indicaban que estaba llegando a su destino, una de las tantas aldeas que salpicaban los ondulados campos de la zona. Las nubes formaban un contraste sombrío sobre el suelo seco por la estación, creando islas frescas en contraste con el cálido toque del terreno libre de ellas.

A medida que la agitada vida inherente a un poblado en expansión se iba haciendo presente, sentía la emoción creciendo en su pecho, una especie de amor por todo eso. El amor era en lo que se basaban todos sus ataques, y eso era lo que le había ganado una reputación de mal combatiente, de hecho, era algo que apenas si despertaba un interés en ella, y si había llegado hasta tal nivel de desarrollo, era únicamente gracias al crecimiento natural, sin embargo, terminó siendo algo importante contra ese ser que amenazaba con comerse su mundo.

Incluso ella se sorprendió al verse acudiendo al enfrentamiento contra esa fuerza desconocida que amenazaba a su mundo, y a pesar de lo desconocido, no tenía miedo, la importancia de la situación le permitió sobreponerse a ello.

El recuerdo de Kenta se cruzó por sus pensamientos mientras se adentraba en la plaza del poblado y no pudo evitar sonreír.

.

.

Se estiró para alcanzar una caja que permanecía en lo más alto de una estantería, calculando bien la fuerza que debía usar dado lo pesado de su contenido. Un montón de piezas, cables y herramientas permanecían regadas sobre su mesa de trabajo, mientras el olor a soldadura inundaba la habitación.

Suspiró, dejando la caja sobre la mesa antes de mirar el reloj de la pared. El trabajar reparando los sensores y cámaras de la ciudadela era tedioso en el mejor de los casos, horas de desmontar, limpiar, reemplazar y probar. Definitivamente el vigilar caravanas era su verdadera vocación, salir y ver el mundo, sin embargo, por esa época del año era preferente tener un horario definido.

Dejó sus herramientas sobre la mesa y usó su tarjeta de registro para marcar su salida. El sonido rítmico de sus ágiles pasos le hizo sonreír, era un cambio agradable respecto a su antigua forma, al igual que pasaba con sus pensamientos. Hirokazu había mencionado en su "mensaje embotellado" lo seguro que estaba en cuanto a su nivel de evolución, y si bien no estaba ni cerca de lograrlo, se sentía conforme, después de todo el volver a su mundo había supuesto que casi todos perdieran niveles de desarrollo.

El trecho que debía recorrer era relativamente largo, pero existía un flujo regular de embarcaciones rio arriba, y tras llegar hasta el último puerto sólo debía caminar un par de kilómetros, llegando a su destino a media tarde. Todos los demás ya estaban en casa de Terriermon cuando él llegó.

.

.

Ese primer mensaje los tomó por sorpresa, para ese momento habían crecido lo suficiente y MarineAngemon ya no actuaba como una especie de cuidadora, cambiando algo en cada uno de ellos, algunos más sutiles que otros, pero cambios al fin y al cabo. Monodramon había sido el más afectado, emprendiendo un viaje con el fin de resolver lo mencionado por Ryo, esa especie de mal presentimiento que se asomaba por el rabillo de su ojo, llegando a conclusiones grisáceas.

Tenían conciencia de que no podrían volver al mundo de sus compañeros, pero con el paso del tiempo se volvió patente que cada cierto tiempo había una que otra pequeña apertura que les permitía recibir cosas desde ese mundo, como les explicó Jenrya en el segundo mensaje que recibieron.

Habían pasado años antes de que un tercer paquete lograra llegar hasta el mismo punto que los dos anteriores, ya que habían logrado desarrollar algo similar al arca que emplearon para llegar al mundo digital en su gran aventura, pero de menor tamaño, además de lograr determinar qué flujo digital usar para llegar a un determinado lugar, pudiendo comprobar que lo recibieron mediante una pequeña cámara, razón por la cual Terriermon decidió construir su casa en ese lugar, en la periferia de un pueblo emergente, buscando a cada uno de ellos cada vez que un mensaje nuevo llegaba.

.

.

Había decidido abrir su carta en compañía de la soledad que ofrecía un pequeño bosque que se empeñaba en combatir la aridez general de la región, en las cercanías del pueblo, subiéndose a un árbol medianamente frondoso. Necesitaba su espacio para ese tipo de cosas, por lo que respiró con tranquilidad antes leer el sobre.

 _"Para mi hermana mayor"_ era la única señal de quien era el remitente, logrando arrancarle una breve sonrisa antes de comenzar a abrirlo cuidadosamente con una de sus garras. Metió una mano para sacar el contenido, dejando a un lado la pequeña grabadora que solía venir en este tipo de paquetes, y desdobló las hojas de papel que parecían ser particularmente abundantes en aquella ocasión. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado en el mundo de Ruki, puesto que no había certeza en que ambos mundos se movieran a la par, y notó el clip que sujetaba la primera hoja, por lo que su mirada voló hacia las primeras líneas escritas, tras lo cual volteó la hoja rápidamente para comprobar lo que acababa de leer, sintiendo una gran calidez inundando su pecho, culminando en una sonrisa imposible de contener… Y tú, ¿qué crees que estaba escrito?

* * *

 **Realmente este fic no me dejó para satisfecho, tanto por lo que logré desarrollar del argumento, como la velocidad con la que logré escribirlo, pero espero que al menos sea de vuestro agrado.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
